save the last dance for me
by Last Girl Standing
Summary: and maybe she could love him until the world ends and then some, but quite frankly, he's off to France in three weeks and doesn't have the time for that. a series of NGF stuff. latest; jamesiilouis
1. hugopenelope:: smiling vs crying

**okay, hi**

**here are drabbles/oneshots/freeverses for the NGF's Prompts, oh, Prompts thread and I Dare You! thread, and 150 Beautiful and Colorful Prompts thread and the rest of those threads and yeah.**

**main prompt; **midnight

**side prompts: **sidelong glances, crystalline, hook-up

**pairing: **hugopenelope

**lyrics **i have no doubt i could love you forever / the only trouble is you don't have the time / so let's forget about chances / let's pretend not to care - One Night Only, _Dreamgirls_

* * *

><p>He's sweet and she'll admit that, all pure prettyboy blue eyes and messy red hair, long sidelong glances and a little shy grin tugging at his lips that makes it crystalline his affection for her, no matter how wrong it is.<p>

(oh, and it's wrong- she was older than his mother, for Merlin's sake!)

But he's seventeen and ohso cute, and maybe she could love him until the world ends and then some, but quite frankly, he's off to France in three weeks and doesn't have the time for that, so they'll deal with a one night only hook up and pretend not to notice (or care) the age differences and that he's leaving too soon for anyone's liking.

As he disappears down the road, at midnight, she smiles because if she doesn't, she just might cry.


	2. mollylaurel:: her eyes

**here are drabbles/oneshots/freeverses for the NGF's Prompts, oh, Prompts thread and I Dare You! thread, and 150 Beautiful and Colorful Prompts thread and the rest of those threads and yeah.**

**colour; **plum escape

**word:** missive (noun; a letter, especially one of great, or too great, length)

**pairing: **mollyofc (laurel nott)

* * *

><p>Laurel's eyes are purple and Molly is fascinated by them.<p>

"What _are _you staring at?" Laurel giggles, turning behind her so that she almost falls off her library chair. Her voice is missive for anyone but Molly, which is good because the library is empty and just the way she likes it.

"Your eyes," Molly states bluntly, resuming her calm stare into the plum eyes she's learned to escape the hisses _("queer") _in, until she bows her shy head and Laurel laughs, blond hair tossed behind her ear as she grasps Molly's chin and pulls her into a sweet kiss.


	3. louisalbus:: stupid tan frenchman

**here are drabbles/oneshots/freeverses for the NGF's Prompts, oh, Prompts thread and I Dare You! thread, and 150 Beautiful and Colorful Prompts thread and the rest of those threads and yeah.**

**colour; **unicorn white

**word: **conflate (verb; to combine)

**pairing: **louisalbus

* * *

><p>They're out at Hagrid's because they volunteered to and Hagrid would be gone that night so they would be all alone.<p>

"Louis, why are you on- is that a unicorn?" Albus looks like his mum at that moment, hands on hips and pursed lips, but his expression softens at the sight of the unicorn his boyfriend is parading around on. Louis simply nods, scooting sideways so his boyfriend can climb on next to him. How the unicorn hadn't left by the time Albus pulled himself up, he wasn't quite sure.

"Hey, Al," Louis grips Albus' white skinned hand and places it on the unicorn's neck. "You _are _that pasty! You're bloody unicorn white!" Louis is laughing now {stupid tanned frenchman}, while Albus' eyes are narrowed. Sending a glance at this, Louis sobered up. "Hey, now," he said, running one finger along Albus' cheekbone. "I happen to _like _your unicorn white skin!"

Albus smacked him lightly, but it's halfhearted and affectionate. "I am not that pasty," he grumbled, settling himself into Louis' lap. Louis rolled his eyes as he kissed his boyfriend's hair, then conflated their lips.


	4. scorpiusvictoire:: coherency? no

**here are drabbles/oneshots/freeverses for the NGF's Prompts, oh, Prompts thread and I Dare You! thread, and 150 Beautiful and Colorful Prompts thread and the rest of those threads and yeah.**

**colour; **dramatic coral

**word: ** enconium (noun; an expression of very high praise)

**pairing: **scorpiusvictoire

* * *

><p>She's very dramatic, he notes, and a little self centered. But, to be honest, he doesn't blame her- with silky, white blond hair, and coral cheeks, she has a reason to be. She's all too perfect, she'd never notice him, the blonde with (dull) grey eyes and geeky glasses who hides in the corner all the time.<p>

(that would take a miracle)

But she's _walking over here, fuck damn it!_

"Hey," she smirks, holding a cup of the most likely spiked punch. "Mind if I stay over here for a little while?"

_Say. Something. Coherent. _he demands. "Of course you can," _score one for the Malfoy!_

It gets kind of quiet between them for a little while, her drinking while he shyly admires her; long, tan legs and perfect blue eyes and _stunning_ smile- damn, is there anything not perfect about her?

"What're you looking at?" she questions, as a blush rises to his cheeks.

"You," he states. "You're beautiful."

"That's sweet," she says, kissing his cheek. "You're not bad on the eyes yourself."

To most people, it was offhanded, nothing special, but to him?

It was the best enconium she could give him.


	5. jamesiiroxanne:: losing battle

**here are drabbles/oneshots/freeverses for the NGF's Prompts, oh, Prompts thread and I Dare You! thread, and 150 Beautiful and Colorful Prompts thread and the rest of those threads and yeah.**

**colour; **the dark side

**word: **beleaguer (verb; :: to worry and annoy continuosly)

**pairing: **jamesiiroxanne

* * *

><p>Sometimes, she really hates James. He goes and pulls a <em>stupid <em>stunt, makes her nearly have a heart attack and beleaguer because she's in love with him in all the wrong ways.

And then they're alone and he pulls her into his lap and whispers sweet nothings in her ear, her face in hair the color of the dark side of the moon, she's sure. "I'm sorry," he repeats. "I'm so, so, sorry, Roxanne."

She shivers lightly at his hot breath on her neck, his large, rough hands encasing her smooth, dainty ones. "Sorry doesn't always cut it," she whispers back, but it's a losing battle and they both know it. He caresses her tan skin with one finger, brown eyes looking into dark blue.

"But it does, love," he croons, her resistance clearly dropping lower and lower with every passing moment. "And you'll always love me and forgive me for things like this, right?"

She sighs inaudibly, and she's fighting a losing battle to the {metaphorical} dark side. "Of course," she whispers, and she can almost hear him smile winningly.


	6. lorcanlouis: picture this

**here are drabbles/oneshots/freeverses for the NGF's Prompts, oh, Prompts thread and I Dare You! thread, and 150 Beautiful and Colorful Prompts thread and the rest of those threads and yeah.**

**colour; **sunlit topaz

**word; **odalisque (noun; an Eastern female slave in former times)

**pairing: **lorcanlouis

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?"<p>

_{picture this: tan boy, maybe seventeen, at the top of a grassy hill, while a pale boy, same age, does flips off the hill}_

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

_{picture this: pale, blonde, boy, crashing into tan, blonde boy, and they fall into a tangled mess}_

"Lorcan!"

_{picture this: sheepish pale boy sitting on embarrassed tan boy, straddling him}_

"Oh shi- Sorry, Louis!"

_{picture this: pale boy getting off tan boy, getting on his back and pulling tan boy onto him so they were in reversed positions}_

"L-L-Lorcan! You _so_ owe me one, love."

_{picture this: tan boy, blushing and stammering as pale boy laughs}_

"Whatever you want, love, I'm up for it."

_{picture this: pale boy winking suggestively, causing color to rise in tan boys cheeks}_

"Lorcan, you're officially my odalisque for the day."

_{picture this: smirking tan boy and snickering pale boy} _

"Louis, you do realize I can't do that, right? I'm a guy, not a gal."

_{picture this: embarrassed tan boy and laughing pale boy, sitting up and pulling tan boy into his lap and intertwining their fingers}_

"Fine then. I suppose you'll have to love me forever."

_{picture this: tan boy leaning his head against pale boy's shoulder, looking into his sunlit topaz eyes}_

"Already done, love."

_{picture this: two lovers}_


	7. past frediilucy:: summer carpet blue

**here are drabbles/oneshots/freeverses for the NGF's Prompts, oh, Prompts thread and I Dare You! thread, and 150 Beautiful and Colorful Prompts thread and the rest of those threads and yeah.**

**colour; **summer carpet

**word; **evocative (adj; that produces memories and feelings)

**pairing: **past! lucyfredii

* * *

><p>Tears taste like salt, she notes, sucking her top lip.<p>

She laid on the spread out carpet, faded from the summer heat, and it's evocative.

_(It seems that all the memories with him are on that faded blue carpet from the summer sun on the back porch.)_

She remembers how he told her he wanted to talk, grasped her tiny hand and pianist fingers, sat down next to her to watch the sunset. How he'd grasped her chin, and she'd let out a tiny gasp as he placed his lips on hers, so gently, so lovely done. He'd cupped her face lightly, softly, as she sucked on his bottom lip.

_(It'd felt so right)_

He told her softly, about what he felt for her- so passionate, so overwhelming, she nearly cried. Maybe she'd get a happy ending with him.

_{but fairytales only last until the end of the book, and when the last page closes with 'THE END', it almost seems bittersweet}_

It was the last day of summer, a year ago, when he brought her back to the faded summer carpet. "I'm sorry, Lucy," he whispered hoarsely, letting go of her pale, dainty hand. "It's over." her heart seemed to shatter.

"No," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes as she pleaded. "Fred, you don't- you don't mean that! You said you loved me!"

"Past tense, Lucy. I-I've got to go." he stood up, leaving her to cry on the faded blue _{the exact color of his eyes} _summer carpet.

A year later, and she's still crying.


	8. siblingjamesiialbusii:: beautiful girls

**here are drabbles/oneshots/freeverses for the NGF's Prompts, oh, Prompts thread and I Dare You! thread, and 150 Beautiful and Colorful Prompts thread and the rest of those threads and yeah.**

**colour; **drum beat

**word; ** imbue [with] (verb; to fill with [something, often a strong feeling or opinion])

**pairing: **sibling! jamesiialbusii

* * *

><p>"Hey, Al," James said, serious for once, as he pulled himself onto the roof. The somber boy said nothing for once, merely pursed his lips and stared out onto the open land, the only movement from him being his fingers tapping a drum beat. <em>Tap tap ah tap tap tap. <em>"Al?"

"What does she see in him," Albus scowled, gesturing to Fred and Alice, who were out and laughing, occasionally stealing light kisses. "That _I _don't have?" _Oh, I see. Girl troubles. _

"Look, Al," Al ignored him, his fingers tapping out that one muggle song- ah, _Beautiful Girls. _

"Damn all these beautiful girls, they only wanna do ya dirt, they'll have you suicidal, suicidal," Albus sang lightly, glowering at Fred and Alice's profiles.

_Well, shit._

"Albus," James said urgently, deciding now would be the time to imbue his brother's self worth in him and imbue some hurt in Fred later. "If she doesn't like you, she's an idiot. You're... everything a girl wants."

"James," Albus grumbled. "That's you-"

"I'm the one girls want for one night only's," James interrupted. "You're the one they want forever."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."


	9. seamusvictoire:: and she knows

**here are drabbles/oneshots/freeverses for the NGF's Prompts, oh, Prompts thread and I Dare You! thread, and 150 Beautiful and Colorful Prompts thread and the rest of those threads and yeah.**

**main prompt; **too young

**side prompts; **cinnamon, silence, pregnant

**pairing; **seamusvictoire

**poem; **everyone stares but no one says a thing / she [can] see right through their smiling faces to their souls / she knows she's too young - _She's Too Young_, Lynn M. Anthony

* * *

><p>"I'm pregnant."<p>

The whole room is completely silent, their faces telling a million stories and emotions _(so many are disappointment and pure shock)_ and it's so unnerving and can't someone _say something already?_

"C-can you repeat that?" Daddy whispers, eyes wide, as if he couldn't completely hear her, as if he was hoping he misheard.

Maman's lips are pursed, _so fucking disappointed, _and it's as if she were a little girl again, under Mother Dear's never ending scrutiny and she feels so alone. But Seamus grips her hand gently, his warm cinnamon & spice scent overwhelming her as he fingers the wedding ring on her hand.

"I'm pregnant," she repeats, louder, more sure.

Everyone smiles (so fucking fake) except Dom, who pulls her into a hug, and whispers in her ear, _"I'll always be here for you," _and maybe it's mood swings but she wants to cry because she never got along with Dom but she doesn't _(thank god)._

As she exits the room, she can hear her mother say (clearly and sure) "She's too young!" and she want's to cry again, because god damn it, she _knows _she's too young but it's her baby, and she wouldn't abandon it for anything, not like Maman's first pregnancy at nineteen, _(oh, whoops, slipped) _and she's twenty now and god damn i-

"She's older than you were when you aborted the child before Victoire," Dom says, angrily, and the room looks shocked (not even Daddy knew, ouch), and sure enough, Dom's next to her, pulling her into a hug and away from Seamus' warm cinnamon & spice scent.


	10. roseastoria:: no, she'll never learn

**here are drabbles/oneshots/freeverses for the NGF's Prompts, oh, Prompts thread and I Dare You! thread, and 150 Beautiful and Colorful Prompts thread and the rest of those threads and yeah.**

**main prompt; **antiquity

**side prompts; **locket ; reason ; left behind

**pairing; **roseastoria

**quote; **"Oh yes, the past can hurt. But, you can either run from it, or learn from it." - The Lion King

* * *

><p>Maybe the reason they came together was the Malfoy men.<p>

It was regrets and heartbreak, you'd reflect, after all, Malfoy Men are all the same, always. They make you fall in love, cocky smirk that lured you in and grey _come hither _eyes. Then, they'd make you depend on their love, tie you up like a puppet on a string, convince you it's forever.

And then you'd be left behind, with nothing but memories and the locket they always give to their long time lovers.

She thought that maybe, dating a seventeen year old would make her feel younger, better, before Draco, but she was so very wrong- it made her truly feel the antiquity sinking in.

She left Rose when Draco came back, cocky smirk and all, and she ran from the best lover she ever had back into the arms of the one who broke her.

_{no, she'll never learn}_


	11. siblingjamesiialbusiililyii:: castles

**here are drabbles/oneshots/freeverses for the NGF's Prompts, oh, Prompts thread and I Dare You! thread, and 150 Beautiful and Colorful Prompts thread and the rest of those threads and yeah.**

**main prompt; **precocious

**side prompts; **make believe ; castle ; crush

**pairing; **james&albus&lily potter (friendship/family)

**quote; **"I shall call him squishy and he shall be mine. He shall be my squishy. Come here squishy!" - Finding Nemo

* * *

><p>"Lily, watch out!" James shouted as Lily tilted precociously over the edge of the hill they were on. Lily rolled her eyes as she sat back, Albus and James plopping next to her to watch the sunset.<p>

Lily waved at the Scamanders, blushing as Lorcan grinned at her and waved back before they disappeared.

"Well, Al," James remarked with a grin as he pulled Lily onto his lap, the six year old nuzzling her head into his chest. "Looks like lil' Lily has a cruuush," he teased, the nine year old making the word six syllables long, causing the tiny girl to go red as she rolled between him and Al.

"Shut up," she muttered as the sun set and the fireflies came out. Springing up with enthusiasm only a small girl with her childish innocence and poise can do, she started bounding after fireflies with the jar she'd left at the bottom of the willow tree on the hill behind Potter's Cottage. Albus and James followed her league.

At long last, Lily had her prize- one small firefly she had cornered. Laughing, she stated calmly to her brothers, "I shall call him Squishy and he shall be mine. He shall be my Squishy. Come here Squishy!" she jumped after the firefly several times, until finally, he was in the jar. "SQUISHY!"

As she screwed on the jar precociously as to not let him go, she looked at her bewildered brothers. "That," she stated, both pompously, and matter of fact-ly, "is how you catch a Squishy."

Her brother's raised eyebrows at her in unison.

"Okay! Can we play make believe now? Please?" Lily begged. "We can have a castle, and I'll be Princess Lily, and Al will be King Al, and James can be the Joker and maybe we can get Teddy to be the scribe!"

"Oi!"

"James," Lily said, not batting an eye. With the bossiness only a little girl can manage, she told him, "You are the Joker. Deal."

So they did.

With Princess Lily in the Castle in the stars, where the sweet and humble King Albus ruled and the laughing Joker James {"Ha! Your name fits, too!"} made everyone smile and Teddy, the Scribe was the smarticlest person ever, everything was perfect.

Only years later, when Princess Lily went to Ice Queen Lily and Whore Queen Lily, would she wonder where it all went wrong.


	12. lucyblaise:: oh well

**here are drabbles/oneshots/freeverses for the NGF's Prompts, oh, Prompts thread and I Dare You! thread, and 150 Beautiful and Colorful Prompts thread and the rest of those threads and yeah.**

**main prompt; **one perfect day

**side prompts; **auburn ;; escape ;; effortless

**pairing; **lucyblaise

* * *

><p>He makes everything look effortless, right down to the cocky smirk and his hand in her auburn hair. His lips are placed in a perfect little pout that is <em>absolutely fucking sexy <em>as he grabs her wrist gently.

"Why, Lucy, darling," Blaise teases her, caressing her face with only the barest touch, but it sends shivers down her spine anyway and _is it even legal to be that bloody sexy? _

_ahem._

_"_Don't you love me?" he asks, and she rolls her eyes. She situates herself in his lap- _{she's slightly straddling him- she's just a bit of a tease}- _and kisses his cheek, deciding to lose herself into his eyes so to escape the ruins of her life she left behind.

She's seventeen and invincible, now. This is her perfect day, she decides, because tomorrow it'll be bak to parent's disappointment and shame.

Oh, well.


	13. albusiidaphne:: perfection over stone

**here are drabbles/oneshots/freeverses for the NGF's Prompts, oh, Prompts thread and I Dare You! thread, and 150 Beautiful and Colorful Prompts thread and the rest of those threads and yeah.**

**main prompt; **happy endings

**side prompts; **pillow ; last kisses; tangle

**quote: **"I need to know that it's possible that two people can stay happy together forever." - Juno

**pairing; **daphnealbusii

* * *

><p><em>perfection over stone<em>

_cynical girl  
><em>"what're you doing here?"  
>aren't you supposed to be<br>all **grown up **and ready to  
><em>f l y?<em>

..

he's has  
>such <span>beautiful<span> **green** eyes  
><em>{but they're not the grey you always wanted}<br>_he's too young for you,  
><strong>beautiful<br>**but you aren't leaving with a  
><em>ain't that a damn shame<em>

..

you were always a **fighter**  
>but just like <em>greyeyes<em>blondehair  
>he's taken<br>this time by your niece  
><em>perfect girl, perfect daughter<em>**  
><strong>**{** _ain't that just fucking poetic?_** }**

..

**shamelessly  
><strong>you push him onto the pillow  
><strong>{<strong> limbs tangle and you're not sure where yours are anymore** }**  
>as your legs wrap around his <strong>{<strong> erotic** }** hips  
>these will <em>not <em>be the last kisses of the night

..

everything has always been taken from you  
><strong>{<strong> of course, you've done your fair share of stealing too** }  
><strong> _boys_**&&**_love_**&&**_attention  
><em>that you're  
><strong>{<strong> _dare i say it_** }**  
><span>scared<span>

..

"I need to know,"  
>you whisper <em>ohso <em>**quietly  
><strong>you aren't sure he **heard** you  
><strong>{<strong> you're afraid of the chips he made in your heart of stone** }**  
>"that it's <em>possible <em>  
>that <strong>two people<strong> _can _stay  
>happy<br>_together  
><em>**forever."  
><strong>he kisses your hair  
>softly, gently<br>"of course"

..

but there's no happy endings here  
><em>greyeyes<em>blondehair**&**the**perfect**daughter's  
><span>daughter<span>  
><em>wins<em> the prize  
><strong>{<strong> _wins the boy_** }  
><strong>so,  
><strong>beautiful<strong>**,  
><strong>_cynic girl  
><em>reappears  
><strong>{<strong> because perfect girls always beat girls with hearts of stone** }**

..


	14. albusiiscorpius:: beautiful liar

**here are drabbles/oneshots/freeverses for the NGF's Prompts, oh, Prompts thread and I Dare You! thread, and 150 Beautiful and Colorful Prompts thread and the rest of those threads and yeah.**

**main prompt; **drastic

**side prompts; **remnants - picture frame - infinite

**quote: **"Fear kills everything. Your mind, your heart, your imagination." - Cornelia Funke, Inkheart

**pairing; **albusiiscorpius

* * *

><p><em>"darling," that's a lie<em>

isn't he **beautiful**,  
>Al?<br>he tells you he's _all_ **your's,**  
><span>only<span> **your's**  
>he's such a beautiful <strong>liar<strong>,  
>isn't he,<br>Al?

..

but he steals glances  
>with your <em>knockout<em>  
><strong>b e a u t i f u l <strong>cousin  
>who isn't exactly<br>_uninterested  
><em>**{** if you get what i mean** }**

..

you're just a bit _afraid  
><em>that suddenly you're taking  
>drastic measures<br>**{** oh, honey, you always did take things a little too far** }**  
>this fear,<br>it's _ ruining _your life,  
>your <span>friendship<span> with your cousins  
><strong>{<strong> _Merlin, _Al, what's crawled up your arse and died?** }**  
>your <em>love<br>_your **world  
>{<strong> what have you _done?_** } **

..

"darling," don't you _know?  
><em>this thing you and him had was only meant to last until Rose picked her boy  
><strong>{<strong> he's killed you, honey- scorpions have poison, no?** }**  
>all you're left with is the <em>glass<em> picture frame  
>and the <strong>remnants<strong> of a  
><em>s h a t t e r e d h e a r t<em>  
>darling,<br>isn't he **beautiful?  
><strong>darling  
>didn't he <span>hurt<span> you?


	15. jamesiilouis:: inexistant, oui?

**here are drabbles/oneshots/freeverses for the NGF's Prompts, oh, Prompts thread and I Dare You! thread, and 150 Beautiful and Colorful Prompts thread and the rest of those threads and yeah.**

**main prompt; **connection

**side prompts; **torn - reaching out - alone

**quote: **"If no one in the entire world cared about you, did you really exist at all?" - Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Angel

**pairing; **jameslouis

* * *

><p><em>soft skin, calloused palms and a pair of fags<em>

you're completely different,  
>he's <strong>dark hair <strong> and _sultry gazes  
><em>makes all the witches' panties  
><strong>d<br>r**  
><strong>o<strong>  
><strong>p<strong>  
>with a <em>smirk<br>_with a **dirtylittlesecret  
><strong>only you know  
><strong>{<strong> aren't you so goddamn special?** }**  
>and you<br>_oh, you  
><em>blonde hair and _shoves into brick walls,  
><em>gets words whispered in his ear in the hall  
><strong>queer<br>**_fag  
><em>fairy  
>with such <strong>vindictiveness<br>{** you start to believe it, too** }**

**..**

but in this harsh little thing  
>{ they call it <em>reality<em> }  
>you're the <strong>exact<strong> same  
>but he's <em>hid<em>{what sex he loves}_ing  
><em>and **you**'re hid{**who **you love}ing

..

but he **hurts** you,  
>and you hate this<br>hate that you love him  
>and that he's <em>tearing <em>you apart  
>and <strong>every time<strong> you try to reach out  
>one <em>soft skinned<em> hand of a **fag** {or so they say} to a  
>calloused palm of another<br>it comes back all alone  
>but with <em><strong>FREAK<strong>_  
><em>scribbled <em>across it  
>denying the <strong>strong<strong> connection between you  
>and s e v e r i n g it<p>

..

all these _girls  
><em>would **jump **at the chance to  
><em>fuck him<br>_but no one really  
><span>cares<span> about him  
>he's <em>i n v i s i b l e<br>__inexistant,_ oui?  
>except when someone needs<br>a punching bag

..

**{** darling, louis, you always knew James Potter would be the death of you** }**


End file.
